


The Prisoner

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough beginning with a sweeter ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

“Please… stop it!” 

Optimus was aware that his words were choked with pain and static. He knew he sounded… defeated. He was, had been, defeated; they all had. Their old ship, the Ark, had been no match for the huge warship fielded by the Decepticons. Help from the Elite Guard had never arrived; they had not even managed to call on them. 

They had fought so hard! But they were not warriors – not even he was a warrior any longer. Just a repair bot. And now he was apparently a toy… At least this was not the first Decepticon to have arrived to have fun with him… he didn’t even feel the pain anymore on a mental level.

“Stop whining…” The voice was deceptively calm, as if the owner of it didn’t even feel pleasure from his rough taking of the chained up Autobot. Optimus leaned his head on his chained up arms, chassis trembling from pain and exhaustion. Maybe if he was quiet it would be over soon? 

The thrusts picked up, jarring his whole chassis with each powerful move. It was entirely impossible for him to be quiet though it… small grunts of pain and whimpers of exhaustion leaving him whenever he was jarred particularly roughly. 

He would never understand why some liked this act; the one time he had been with Sentinel had been painful enough both in terms of actual pain and the ridicule the blue and yellow mech had heaped on him for groons after. And this? This was Pit made real… the Decepticons had no compunctions about using someone!

“This…” A hand brushed over his shoulder suddenly, over the mark proclaiming him a failure at Elite guard training.

“Starscream! I will rip off your wings, you arrogant little…” 

His current ‘user’ pulled out without overloading, and left the cell in quite a hurry at the sound of that voice. Optimus wasn’t sure what he should think of the angry words or the sudden leaving, if he was even supposed to think, and just slid to the flooring. He was so tired… so very… very… 

\----

“Wake up, little Prime.” Optimus mewled and rolled over, turning his back on the speaker with the dark voice. He didn’t want to wake up; being awake and aware hurt currently and… Wait, what? One blue hand snuck out over the silky material he was lying on, curled into it and tugged hesitantly. Mesh covering? 

“None of that now!” His shoulder was gripped, roughly but not hurtfully, by a very large hand and he was turned to lie on his back. 

“Online your optics, little Prime, I don’t intend to do anything right now other than talk.” 

Reluctantly doing so, Optimus immediately regretted his decision. Megatron, there was no mistaking _that_ mech… not in a million vorns. Oh Primus! Megatron had been… the last mech in the cell with him, taking him… 

“I am aware that I frightening, Autobot, now…” The full dermas curved in a cold smirk, sending fear racing though his energon lines, but Optimus stayed still even as the big black hand moved from his shoulder and up, where a large digit could trace his own dermas. 

“You are a pretty little thing – young, if I am not all wrong. You should not have been sent to a cell, nor should your comrades… none of you are warriors. I fear it is too late to change that, but I have made sure they are all claimed as companions now. It will be much easier on them than being used by everyone.” 

“What?” Optimus stared up into the red optics of the Decepticon lord, his processor barely able to understand the words spoken, let alone understand the concepts. 

“Hm… companions, concubines? Ah… they will entertain, take care of and satisfy one of my soldiers each. In return they will have that soldier’s protection and will be fed.” 

Blue optics widened as Optimus finally understood what had been done to… with his friends. He couldn’t see the ‘good’ part of this, it all sounded horrible, terrible! Wrong… 

A snort interrupted his spiraling thoughts.

“Don’t tell me your own don’t do this, I know better! Every mech needs to do something for his own survival, and companions have it easy. All you are asked to do is take care of one mech’s needs; in return you are protected, fed and kept satisfied in return. And here you will be allowed to breed too… the Nemesis is big enough for such a thing and we are in no hurry to reclaim Cybertron, not now that we have the Allspark.” 

“I don’t want to breed! I don’t want to interface again… a-and I am not a- a glorified whore!” The outburst made Optimus cringe and turn his head away, fully expecting to be hit. Instead, laughter rang out; it was quite possibly the most beautiful laughter he had ever heard. Deep bass sounds that seemed to make the air itself vibrate and dance. 

“I would hardly call the Companion to the Decepticon leader a ‘whore’ by any definition of the word, little Prime. Yes, we cracked the databacks of the Ark, we know everything there is to know about you… I do wonder why you are still such a loyal little mech when they cast you out as if you meant nothing. I saw the mark…” Megatron raised an optical ridge, questioningly. Optimus was almost too mesmerized by his voice to manage an answer.

“You are a killer, you destroy everything! Why should I want to be your companion? You raped me… you and however many others of your soldiers!” Keeping still was hard, especially when he reminded himself of what had preceded this… conversation. 

“Of course we did, we attempted to breed you after all. What? You think your precious council doesn’t do the same…? They have harems for the act, but do you really think the poor harem members had any choice?” Megatron sneered the last out and Optimus could not help but tremble, hoping never to have that much hate directed towards himself. The red optics burned with it as the Decepticon mentioned the council again. 

“A lie… you are lying!” 

“I am not, but it is beside the point, little Prime. I do not care if you believe me or not, I want you to bear my sparklings and I want you to grace my berth. In return I will take care of you…” Megatron shrugged one massive shoulder and tapped Optimus chest for a moment, then his optics turned slightly vacant. He was receiving a comm. of some sort. 

“Ah… I fear you will have some time to think your choices over, I have to take a call.” The Decepticon got up, stretched, which only made him seem even bigger, and walked out. 

Optimus almost wished he had stayed…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [The Prisoner](http://xobit.deviantart.com/art/The-Prisoner-204790853?q=gallery%3Axobit%2F38590181&qo=2#/d20trei)
> 
> Beta  
> Rocklight-Tippers


End file.
